


do you have something to say?

by hoodieszn



Series: yeonbin works [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bold Choi Yeonjun, M/M, One Shot, Shy Choi Soobin, Strangers to Lovers, Yeonbin, fall in love on the bus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodieszn/pseuds/hoodieszn
Summary: on the crowded bus, someone is bound to sit next to soobin. it just so happened to be a cute blue haired boy.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: yeonbin works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858966
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	do you have something to say?

Soobin used to hate taking the bus, the uncomfortable feeling of being compacted into a moving vehicle with people who were grouchy first thing in the morning was not his ideal way to start off the day. But on one day in particular, things seemed different for some reason soobin couldn't explain. Maybe it was the change in weather, the rainy season in Seoul had passed and been replaced by the sun shining, peaking through the clouds as he walked to the bus stop.  
Or maybe it was the fact that he managed to get a seat on the, yet again, full bus. 

Soobin rested his head on the window, wincing as the bus went over the occasional speed bump or hole in the rode. He sighed, another long day at school awaited. The tall boy gazed out the window, smiling to himself as he watched the scenery pass by him. 

"Mind if I sit here," a voice broke him from his daydreaming. 

Soobin looked up to see a boy around his age looking down at him as he waited for an answer. He nodded, watching as the boy took a seat next to him. The dimpled young man couldn't help but look at the person who took up the space besides him. 

The stranger had electric blue hair, soobin could have sworn he counted at least three or four piercings on the ear that faced him. For the first time since he started taking the bus, soobin wondered where this handsome young man was headed to. He was curious about this stranger, where was he going, where was he coming from? As if he could hear his thoughts, the blue haired young man turned to look at him, catching soobin by surprise. 

"Is there something on my face?" 

He watched as the person sitting next to him wiped away at any potential mess on his face. Soobin shook his head, "no." 

It came out as a whisper, the stranger barely managed to hear him. 

"Did you...have something to say?" 

Like a confused puppy, soobin tilted his head to the side, not quite understanding what he meant. 

"You were staring at me for quite some time. I was just wondering if you wanted to tell me anything?" 

Oh. Soobin didn't mean to stare and make him uncomfortable. He gave him an apology to which the blue haired young man smiled. 

"It's ok," he started, "sorry if I seem on edge. I'm headed to a new school and I'm nervous." 

If this were any other situation, honestly speaking, soobin would not have been interested. But for some reason this stranger made him want to know more about him.

"What school are you going to," soobin asked. 

Turns out they were headed to the same high school. The blue haired boy, yeonjun, had revealed his destination to which soobin admitted he was going to as well. 

"Do you mind showing me to the administration office." 

Soobin kept the promise he made to the boy. He led him to where he needed to go and before he left soobin surprised himself. 

"Would you want to take the bus together after school?" 

Never in a million years would soobin think he'd ask that question to anyone, let alone this handsome boy he had just met. 

Yeonjun smiled, "I'm glad you asked. I'll meet you at the front gate?" 

The school bell echoed throughout the halls signaling the end of his school day. Soobin made his way to the front gates and waited patiently for yeonjun. 

It wasn't hard to locate the elder, his blue hair making him stand out amidst the sea of students fleeing the school grounds. The two made eye contact as they got closer, yeonjun waving to him with a bright smile on his face. 

A curse slipped passed soobin's lips as he felt that all too familiar feeling in his chest. 

"I don't think I've ever been this excited to ride the bus before."


End file.
